claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosemary
Rosemary was Claymore No. 1 of her generation but was demoted to No. 2 upon Teresa's promotion.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 1 She was also Claymore No. 4 of Hysteria's generation. Claymore Scene 125 Etymology "Rosemary" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rozumari" (ローズマリー, pronounced "rOz-mah-rEE," similar to "Rosemarie"). "Rosemary" was a word introduced in the mid-15th-century (earlier rosmarine, c.1300), from the Latin rosmarinus, meaning "dew of the sea," from ros "dew" + marinus "of the sea." It could also have been derived from "rose" + "Mary." Appearance Claymore As a Claymore, Rosemary had short, light-colored hair, with the fringe swept to the left side of her forehead. Just like other typical Claymores, she had a pair of silver eyes and wore the standard uniform. Awakened Being Rosemary's size increased dramatically upon Awakening. She developed two arms, four wing-like appendages, six crab-like legs, a large tail, and an eyelesad. She also had two head-like protuberances with large mouths on either side of her hips. Rosemary's real body was merged with the chest, with only her head, torso, and proximal arms and thighs visible. Image Gallery Personality Rosemary appeared to be a serious Claymore who took immense pride in her No.1 ranking until Teresa stripped her of that title. Despite her outward acceptance, she secretly despised her successor, going to the point of Awakening just to kill her and prove that she was more powerful. As an Awakened Being, she freely expressed her ill will towards Teresa. On top of which, she had a decidedly arrogant, bordering narcissistic side. When Hysteria was dying for the second time, she revealed the finer points of the Rockwell Hill massacre. She revealed that while it was Rosemary who finished her (Hysteria) it was Teresa who'' defeated'' her. As Rosemary was there, she should have realized that, and that Teresa was the stronger and more deserving of the two warriors for the rank of No. 1. It's likely that Rosemary had been given the rank as a temporary measure, as, according to Hysteria, Teresa had only just graduated from training. Biography Rockwell Hill Massacre Rosemary was Claymore No. 4 of Hysteria's generation and was part of the infamous Rockwell Hill incident in which Hysteria, then Claymore No.1, refused to submit to execution and slaughtered the warriors sent to hunt her.Claymore Mangas Scene 116 Rosemary was the one that managed to land the finishing blow altough that was because of the effort of Teresa to take away Hysteria's speed advantage. Awakening After completing a mission, Teresa received Rosemary's black card from Orsay. She was puzzled, to say the least, as she had never come in direct contact with Rosemary. Teresa set out and arrived at the designated spot, Godahl Plateau. Upon her arrival, Rosemary apologized briefly and then attacked Teresa. After a clash of swords, Rosemary transformed into her Awakened form. She admitted that the black card was a trap and that she had Awakened prior to sending the card. Teresa responded by saying she was relieved to hear that, since she initially thought that she hadn't made it in time before Rosemary surpassed her limit. The two engaged in a fight, with Rosemary seemingly gaining the upper hand. She grabbed Teresa and rammed her into a large boulder, all the while fussing over why the Organization gave Teresa the No.1 rank. After Teresa had told her that she was just that much stronger than her, Rosemary repeatedly lashed out in anger before realizing one of her arms was missing. She was dumbfounded when Teresa revealed that she had just twisted her arm off with her bare hand. Teresa then released 10% of her Yoki, alarming Rosemary by the huge Yoma energy. Teresa remarked that she felt better killing an Awakened Being than a comrade, and sliced Rosemary to pieces. Before dying, Rosemary called Teresa a monster, to which Teresa replied, "That makes two of us." Her task done, Teresa reported back to Orsay. Orsay noted the state of Teresa's clothes and wondered if Teresa had defeated an Awakened Rosemary. Teresa lied, reporting to Orsay that she killed Rosemary before the latter Awakened and that Rosemary's final moments were fitting for a former No. 1. Relationships Teresa Though Rosemary pretended to accept her demotion to No. 2, she in fact harbored an intense hatred for Teresa to the point that she willingly Awakened just to have the chance to kill Teresa. References es:Rosemaryit:Rosemaryfr:Rosemarie Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:Female Category:Single-digit Category:Deceased Category:Nickname Category:Teresa's generation Category:Hysteria's generation Category:Rosemary's generation Category:Former